Perigi
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Kau adalah perigi. Hatimu gelap, dalam dan misterius. Namun aku pun juga perigi. Cintaku sedalam, segelap itu. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, tidak akan pernah sanggup kau memahaminya. BAEKKAI FICTION. PANDUAN MEMBACA DI DALAM.


Perigi

.

Eru Ryu

.

.

.

Disc : EXO milik Tuhan semata.

.

.

.

Panduan membaca : kalo bisa dibaca dalam suasana hati yang damai dan tidak buru-buru karena ada banyak kata yang ngawur dan nyeleneh. Hati-hati dengan ending, nggak selamanya cerita berujung bahagia. Well ya, jangan menyerah hanya karena jumlah kata yang lumayan banyak dan rating yang cuma 'T' doang, mungkin diakhir akan ada kejutan. Mungkin. mungkin lho ya… gue nggak janji.

.

.

.

Ini malam bulan separuh. Langit gelap, remang oleh cahaya yang berpendar ragu. Bintang-bintang terlampau tinggi untuk menerangi. Hanya tersisa sedikit terang. Lembut yang menakutkan. Hembus angin cukup menggoyang ilalang pendek yang menyentuh telapak tangan Jongin. Menggelitik jemarinya dengan riang. Merasa senang. Hanya pemuda itu yang ragu disini. Bertolak belakang dengan alam yang menyambutnya. Mengajak bermain sang pangeran.

Baekhyun sudah menunggu di ujung sana. Sambil duduk di atas rumput yang lebih pendek. Ia bersedekap, membelakangi Jongin dengan matanya yang lurus menatap ke langit. Ke arah bulan cembung yang terang. Menikmati semilir lembut yang terasa dingin menusuk. Menghirup aroma lavender, sesuatu yang ia sukai.

" hyung…" panggil Jongin pelan. Mencoba memastikan. Ia mencengkram ilalang tua yang cukup tinggi. Hingga sekarang ia berhasil menggenggam sejumput tangkainya yang kurus dan kering. Jongin berjalan mendekat. Merasa cukup yakin bahwa itu memang benar Baekhyun. Entah mengapa.

" kau sudah datang?" tanya Baekhyun datar. Hampir seperti pernyataan. Ia masih senang menatap langit. Mengabaikan Jongin yang telah duduk bersila dengan nyaman disampingnya.

" begitulah." Sahut Jongin pendek. Ia memainkan ilalang ditangannya dengan ragu. Lalu menatap langit juga. Melihat bulan yang bersinar redup. Seperti Baekhyun. Seperti mata coklat Baekhyun.

Jongin mendesah tertahan. Mengerti bahwa hyung-nya itu pasti sedang dalam masalah hingga menunjukan wajah sedih yang jelek itu. Tapi Jongin merasa malas untuk ikut campur sekarang. Ia tahu saat dimana Baekhyun ingin dibantu atau tidak. Dan Jongin sekali lagi dengan sangat yakin mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak menginginkan hal itu sekarang.

Lalu, untuk apa dia disini?

Menemani ia berimajinasi di tengah padang?

Itu menarik. Tapi Jongin sedang mengatuk. Seharusnya Baekhyun meminta Joonmyeon hyung saja untuk hal ini. Atau Chanyeol. Dan mungkin Kyungsoo. Mereka akan lebih bermanfaat dalam urusan seperti ini daripada dirinya.

" kau mencium bau yang enak?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Masih, dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah lepas dari jerat cantik sang bulan.

Jongin memutar kepala malas. Ia mengernyit heran. Lalu mulai mengendus sesuatu. Mencari-cari apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

Lama kemudian ia berpikir. Mengira-ira. Karena sungguh ia tidak yakin apakah jawaban ini akan memuaskan Baekhyun.

" bunga? Banyak bunga. Bercampur jadi satu. Lavender. Lily. Aster. Carnation… uhm. Kurasa itu yang kucium. Ada yang lain?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban polos itu. Ia menarik lututnya. Memeluk keduanya dengan erat sambil menumpukan dagu kecilnya diatas.

" ada. Bau pinus." Jawab Baekhyun pendek.

Jongin menegernyit sekali lagi. seolah-olah bahwa apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan adalah lelucon tidak lucu. Seolah itu adalah teori salah tentang evolusi manusia dari kera yang didengar seorang agamawan. Tidak realistis.

" kurasa yang kau maksud adalah cemara. Disini tidak tumbuh pohon pinus. Kalau hyung lupa." Ralat Jongin pada akhirya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Meyakinkan bahwa apa yang Jongin tangkap berbeda dari apa yang ia maksudkan.

" tidak. Maksudku memang pinus. Aromamu… seperti pohon pinus. Seperti sebuah hutan dengan banyak pohon pinus. Segar dan menyenangkan. Damai dan nyaman." Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan tenang. Jika tidak bisa dikatakan hampir tanpa perasaan. Bagi Jongin itu tidak terdengar seperti pujian. Tapi, entahlah. Hal ini menakuti pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Jongin menggosok lehernya yang meremang seketika. Memberi kehangatan disana bersama udara dingin yang semakin menusuk kulit. Membiarkan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan tercerna sempurna diotaknya. Memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar itu wajar. Dan, setelah dua detik Jongin memutuskan bahwa itu 'tidak'. Ini sedikit tidak wajar. Terutama untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

" manis sekali. Apa kau merasa kedinginan? Kurasa hyung mulai demam. Ayo pulang. Lalu aku akan meminta Kyungsoo hyung menyiapkan coklat panas dan kue jahe. Itu pasti enak." Ini adalah bujukan. Bukan hanya permintaan. Selain karena Jongin merasa kedinginan juga ia mengantuk sekali sekarang. Pulang adalah jalan terbaik. Ia yakin itu.

" ini masih sore. Kenapa kau buru-buru ingin pulang? Temani hyung disini." Jongin tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang memaksanya walaupun hyung itu bicara dengan sangat lembut dan sopan. Tapi ia tidak suka dipaksa sekarang. Itu yang harus Baekhyun hyung sadari.

" besok aku masih harus kuliah. Aku butuh istirahat malam ini. Jadi ayo kita pulang. Yang lain pasti sedang menunggu kita." Jongin mencoba membujuk Baekhyun lagi.

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia terdiam. Abai pada permintaan Jongin dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Mengamati bulan yang bercahaya dengan redup. Redup seperti kedua matanya. Misteri lain yang Jongin ingin ketahui. Lebih dari kehendaknya untuk pulang.

" tidurlah disini. Aku akan menjagamu." Usul Baekhyun kemudian.

Jongin memutar matanya bosan. Selalu seperti itu. Seenaknya sendiri.

" disini dingin dan kotor hyung. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur." Jongin masih mencoba untuk merayu pemuda cantik itu. Setidaknya agar mereka bisa kembali ke mobil saja. Itu lebih baik daripada tidur beralas rumput dan berselimut langit. Itu… bahkan mereka tinggal di _mansion_ mewah dan memiliki mobil yang bagus. Sangat tidak layak seandainya ia benar-benar tidur disini.

" aku masih ingat kau ketiduran di loteng minggu lalu. Atau ketika kau melakukan hal yang sama di gudang _wine_ kemarin lusa. Aku tahu kau bisa tidur dimana saja. Jadi lakukan itu sekarang dan jangan banyak alasan."

Jongin melongo sempurna kali ini. Ia mendesah tertahan lagi. Lalu mencibir. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak terlalu pintar berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Atau pada siapapun.

" baiklah jika itu maumu. Akan ku lakukan." Jadi tidak ada yang Jongin bisa lakukan kecuali menyerah dan menuruti keinginan Baekhyun.

Ia menarik kedua lengannya ke atas untuk meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena dingin. Jongin merebahkan diri, lalu melipat kedua lengan-nya dengan rapi untuk kemudian menyisipkan di bawah kepalanya.

Ia berbaring. Beralas rumput kering dan kedua lengan sebagai bantal.

Empuk. Jongin baru tahu bahwa rumput-rumput itu cukup tebal untuk menjaga punggungnya terasa nyaman. Ia tersenyum. Merasa bahwa ide Baekhyun bagus juga.

Jongin menatap langit yang tersaji tepat diatas kepalanya. Mengagumi itu kemudian. Bintang. Bulan. Bahkan langit yang kelam. Semuanya indah dan berkesan.

Misterius. Dingin. Memacu pada adrenalin yang romantis.

Jongin merasa lemah dalam posisi ini. Seolah-olah siapapun dapat mengancamnya tiba-tiba. Memukul. Menutup mata. Menjatuhi sesuatu. Bahkan menyeretnya jika itu perlu. Tapi kenikmatan macam ini telah membuatnya gila seketika. Ia jadi tidak peduli pada ancaman bahaya. Bahwa hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan ia hadapi adalah mimpi buruk kecil ditengah gelombang mimpi indah yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak peduli pada itu semua. Ia menyerah pada kekuatan alam. Membiarkan mereka membuainya dalam pesona ganjil yang ambigu. Yang memabukkan. Yang ia nikmati.

Lagipula Baekhyun hyung berjanji akan terjaga dan menjaganya. Maka tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan lagi.

Jongin memejamkan mata perlahan. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri terlena pada suasana nyaman ini.

Angin berhembus lagi. Menggoyang ilalang tinggi. Membawa bunyi berisik yang memecah kebisuan antara dua pemuda itu. Jongin mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Suara alam itu terdengar menakutkan daripada mengganggu. Mungkin angin yang bertiup sangat kencang. Hingga bisa menimbulkan bunyi seberisik itu.

Angin yang berhembus kedua kali lebih ramai. Membawa aroma lavender yang kuat dari padang bunga disebelah utara. Harum. Bahkan tanpa perlu Jongin mencarinya ia bisa mencium bunga berwarna ungu itu. Seperti menari diatas philtrum-nya. Terasa dekat dan memikat.

Angin. Ini untuk yang ketiga dalam satu menit ini. Bertolak dari barisan gunung Rodopi yang berhadapan dengan dua orang itu duduk. Angin lain yang paling menyakitkan. Karena ia mengangkut uap-uap dingin yang menggigil.

Jongin bergidik ketika lengan polosnya meremang. Ia mendesah dalam diam. Sedikit menyesal mengapa ia tidak membawa jaket dan hanya mengenakan t-shirt. Jongin akan membuka mata untuk pergi ke mobil ketika ia merasa ada sebuah benda hangat dan berat melintang diatas perutnya. Jongin membuka mata dengan panik. Ia tidak mau percaya sebenarnya. Tapi benda panjang apa yang terasa hangat? Ular? Jongin berharap tidak meskipun kemungkinan itu yang paling mendekati.

Oh. Jongin sudah memeriksanya. Dan ia hanya ber 'oh' dengan lega.

Lengan hyung-nya. Lengan putih dan kurus yang tertutup jaket sedang memeluk perutnya.

Oh. Tidak seharusnya Jongin hanya berkata 'oh'. Jika ia menyadari itu.

" hyung…" panggil Jongin ragu.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Tidak merasa tertarik untuk menjawab panggilan adiknya. Sebaliknya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Jongin. Menyamankan posisi berbaringnya disamping pemuda itu. Mendekat dalam jarak yang semakin sempit dan rapat. Memberi kehangatan yang sepertinya anak itu butuhkan. Memberi rasa aman. Rasa yang akan selalu ia berikan.

" ulurkan lenganmu. Aku ingin tidur." perintahnya kemudian.

Jongin menoleh. Dan menatap dengan horror. Itu bukan ide bagus menurutnya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun telah berjanji akan terjaga dan menjaganya. Lalu kenapa ia mau tidur? Lalu seandainya ada bahaya datang siapa yang akan menyadarinya?

" aku yang tidur dan hyung yang terjaga. Kau sudah berjanji." Tolak Jongin cepat.

" tidak akan ada apa-apa, Jongin. Apa yang kau harapkan dari padang kosong yang hanya berisi bunga dan ilalang?"

" hal-hal buruk bisa terjadi bahkan bila kita di kamar kita sendiri. Bagaimana jika ada perampok atau penculik, hewan buas, hantu…?" Baekhyun menggeleng sebal. Tidak menyangka jika Jongin bisa separanoid dan sepanik ini. Padahal ia bukan Sehun atau Suho.

" sudah tidur saja sana. Aku akan tetap terjaga."

Jongin rasa Baekhyun adalah pembohong yang payah. Bagaimana mungkin ia berkata akan menjaga Jongin ketika sedetik kemudian ia terpejam dengan nyaman di samping Jongin. Pemuda itu menggeleng riskan. Namun tetap saja ia membentangkan lengan kanan-nya untuk menjadi bantal sang hyung. Sedikit kasihan sebenarnya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun yang kurus itu harus tidur beralas rumput kasar.

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil. Menyamankan kepalanya diatas lengan kokoh Jongin. Ia merapatkan ujung hidungnya pada helai rambut hitam pemuda itu. Menghirup aroma _mint_ segar yang menyeruak dari helai-helai yang halus itu.

" itu menggelikan hyung. Jauhkan hidungmu."

Cepat-cepat Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dari hidung Baekhyun yang sibuk mengendus rambutnya. Tidak tahan pada sensasi geli yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan berhasil membuatnya merinding seketika. Selain pada hawa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka dengan erat, sentuhan itu… uhm.

" hey Kim Jongin, kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku? Sesekali bersikap manislah pada _oppa_-mu." Baekhyun mendesah tepat ditelinga Jongin. Dan itu benar-benar buruk. Ia pintar sekali menggoda anak itu.

" aku laki-laki dan aku tidak punya _oppa_. Jika kau lupa." Jongin menimpali dengan sebal. Masih, dengan berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Namun si pemuda yang lebih tua tidak menyerah. Ia mengeratkan pelukan-nya di perut Jongin dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih bahu Jongin yang polos karena kerah kaos yang tersingkap. Menghirup aroma pinus yang kuat menguar dari sana. Berganti dari mint segar menjadi pinus yang lembut. Perpaduan yang manis. Bagi Baekhyun tentu. Dan menakutkan. Selalu menurut Jongin.

Jongin menggeliat, tapi cengkraman di perutnya semakin mengencang. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Akhirnya untuk yang kedua kali ia menyerah pada Baekhyun. Membiarkan sang hyung melakukan apapun sesukanya. Yang pasti dalam batas wajar. Jika ia berani macam-macam Jongin tidak akan sungkan membaginya tendangan. Dan, satu konsekuensi besar ketika ia mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk berbuat aneh-aneh adalah jantungnya yang meletup kencang. Tidak bisa dihindarkan. Sensasi lucu yang memacu andrenalin-nya. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namun menegangkan disaat bersamaan. Tidak seperti naik sebuah roll coaster raksasa, karena Jongin yakin ia mau naik roll coaster dua kali. Tapi lebih seperti… nonton film porno?

Hal-hal yang ingin dirasakan lagi dan lagi. Lebih dekat dan lebih hangat.

Wajah Jongin memanas. Tidak menyangka akan berpikir sekotor itu.

Debar jantung yang keras. Ada sisi liar yang menyuruh Jongin untuk diam dan melihat apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Suatu rasa penasaran yang membuatnya tetap diam dan tenang. Dan sedikit ketakukan. Karena yah… Baekhyun itu sulit ditebak.

" kalau begitu jadikan aku '_oppa_'-mu." Baekhyun berujar datar. Namun suaranya yang cenderung serak membuatnya terdengar begitu dalam. Terucap dengan sangat menggoda dan menggelitik.

Jongin menoleh heran. Lalu menyipitkan mata bingung. Mungkin Baekhyun memang sedang demam hingga bicaranya melantur begitu.

" apa? Bagaimana kau bisa jadi _oppa_? Kau itu _hyung_. Aku tidak akan operasi _gender_ hanya untuk memiliki _oppa_ seper-"

" jadilah _uke_-ku. Maka kau tidak perlu operasi _gender_." Baekhyun begitu tenang mengatakan-nya. seolah-olah itu hanyalah lelucon kecil yang tidak akan menohok hati Jongin. Yang sangat lucu dan lumrah. Ia tidak tahu saja… hey? Apa Baekhyun melihat wajah Jongin yang merah dan beku disaat bersamaan? Tapi laksana _make-up_ murahan, Jongin menghapus ekspresi terkejut itu cepat. Pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke samping kiri, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun yang pasti akan semakin menggores hatinya. Entah goresan seperti apa.

Apa yang Baekhyun katakan adalah ke-ambigu-an. Tidak jelas apakah itu sesuatu yang nyata atau sekedar guyonan. Dan Jongin tidak ingin dirinya atau Baekhyun sendiri berspekulasi atas hal itu. Maka ia memalingkan wajah. Dan memalingkan tubuhnya sekalian. Membuat lengan-nya yang menjadi bantalan tidur Baekhyun terlepas. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Ia akan menikmati debar rusuh dalam hatinya. Sendirian.

" aku tidak akan jadi _uke_ seorang _uke_. Maafkan aku." Jongin menggumam pelan. Ada gurau disana. Satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh ketika mendengar itu. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih kepada Jongin. Memeluknya dari belakang. Begitu rapat dan posesif. Demi, mendengar suara sang adik yang lebih seperti bisikan.

" hey… Park Chanyeol? Aku bukan _uke_. Kami hanya sahabat." Baekhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan Jongin. Tersenyum dan menanti. Ia mulai tahu apa yang dimaksud Jongin walaupun tidak membuatnya untuk terbuka dan _to the point_.

" aku dan Oh Sehun juga sahabat, tapi kalian lebih dari itu. Akui saja. Siapapun bisa melihatnya." Tanpa bisa Baekhyun lihat, Jongin tersenyum sinis dibaliknya. Merasa memiliki kartu as si hyung, Jongin hanya mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun jera. Alih-alih jika beruntung, Baekhyun akan benar-benar mengakui hubungan-nya dengan Chanyeol. Itu kemenangan ganda jika ia mampu bersilat lidah lebih cekatan lagi.

" kau terdengar cemburu, hum? Akui saja. Aku bisa melihatnya." Baekhyun terlalu pandai dalam adu mulut ini. Terbukti dari caranya memutar kata-kata Jongin hingga menjadikan hal itu serangan balik yang menohok telak di telinga Jongin. Membuat ia kehilangan suara untuk beberapa detik yang diisi cekikikan kecil Baekhyun.

Demikian pun, Jongin tidak berpikir untuk mengelak atas penilaian Baekhyun. Karena dari itu, hyung cantik ini malah akan memojokkan Jongin hingga mau tidak mau ia akan mengakuinya. Cepat atau lambat. Maka ia rasa mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun adalah cara terbaik untuk membuatnya keluar dari perangkap.

" tidak juga. Tidak seburuk itu." Jongin tanpa sadar mendesah. Ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menekan tengkuknya kuat. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Mulai berprasangka yang tidak-tidak.

Baekhyun tersenyum disela ciuman-nya di leher belakang Jongin. Menikmati bulu-bulu halus yang meremang dan pori-pori kulit pemuda itu yang melebar. Tidak tahan pada hawa dingin dan perbuatan-nya. Ia mengeretkan pelukan-nya di perut Jongin. Memberi kehangatan.

" aku tidak tahu kau akan mengakuinya. Tapi aku benar-benar tersanjung jika memang seperti itu."

Ada jeda yang panjang dalam kebisuan itu selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang bicara karena mereka sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing.

Hembus angin kembali berbisik nyaring. Membawa aroma bunga yang segar dan harum. Tidak ada yang menyangkal angin musim panas kali ini, dengan dingin yang membuat siapa saja menggigil. Tapi seorang pria mungil dengan jaket kebesaran itu merasakan sebaliknya, kehangatan beraroma pinus. Tubuh yang lebih besar, yang kini ia peluk dari belakang cukup panas untuk membuatnya senyaman ini. Walaupun, tentu saja pemuda dihadapan-nya itu sama luruh dengan dingin-nya malam. Kulit tan cerahnya mulai meremang karena tidak kuasa pada dingin.

Baekhyun perlahan menaikkan pelukan-nya. Menutupi lengan yang lebih besar dengan lengan mungilnya yang terlapis jaket. Menautkan pelan-pelan jemari mereka didepan perut rata Jongin.

Ia tidak menolak ketika Baekhyun menggenggam tangan-nya. Karena itu, begitu hangat dan nyaman. Ia bisa merasakan kelembutan dan rasa aman dari sana. Aura itu, adalah Baekhyun. Hyung yang selalu menjaganya. Mungkin. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun katakan.

" tanganmu bagus dan lentik seperti wanita." Itu adalah cemoohan berjubah pujian dari Jongin. Sebuah hal yang membuat ia merasa puas karena dapat menghina Baekhyun. Tidak bermaksud sejahat itu memang. Anggap saja ia sedang membangun pembicaraan lain yang tidak melulu tentang komitmen atau hal yang lebih picisan lain. Jongin sedang malas mendiskusikan itu.

" mungkin seperti itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat tanganku tidak benar-benar seperti wanita." Baekhyun mencoba menimpali. Mengarahkan Jongin pada pembicaraan yang sedang ingin ia hindari. Hal itu pasti menyenangkan. Menjebak Jongin lagi. Membuat anak itu mengakui perasaan-nya. Entah perasaaan seperti apa.

" apa? Tanganmu bahkan terlalu lembut untuk seorang pria." Jongin tertawa kecil hingga bahunya terguncang. Ia melepas genggaman mereka dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Mulai tertarik atas penyangkalan si hyung. Ia tersenyum miring. Mengejek si pemuda berwajah cantik.

Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak secanggung tadi hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia suka ketika mereka dapat bicara seluas ini. Saling mengejek dan menghina. Itu selalu membuatnya merasa dekat dengan anak itu. Ia selalu merasa dapat menjadi teman yang baik. Lebih dari seorang Oh Sehun sekalipun.

" tanganku sangat hangat." Gumam Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia menatap Jongin dalam. Menyalurkan semua rasa sayang dan cintanya yang selalu kabur dimata Jongin. Ah, kali ini saja. Ia ingin menunjukan perasaan-nya yang lain pada pemuda itu.

" apa maksudmu tangan wanita itu dingin? Hey… tidak juga hyung. Tangan ibuku ribuan kali lebih hangat dari tanganmu." Jongin tertawa meremehkan. Agak bingung pada cara berpikir Baekhyun.

Hening. Saat Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya lembut. Ketika ia mengusap jemari Jongin yang kokoh dan sedikit kasar. Khas seorang pria sekali. Walaupun, itu tidak membuatnya menjadi terlihat benar-benar pria.

" kebanyakan tangan wanita itu lembut dan sejuk. Seperti kau menangkup kelopak mawar di pagi hari. Begitu segar, halus, namun rapuh."

" tapi tangan ibuku itu sangat hangat. Kau tidak bisa mensama ratakan gadis-gadis yang kau kenal dengan ibuku."

" aku tidak bilang semua tangan wanita seperti itu. Karena, kau benar. Tangan wanita akan menjadi hangat ketika ia menjadi seorang ibu. Ibu yang menggenggam tangan mungil anaknya."

" kekeke… lalu mengapa tanganmu begitu hangat? Kau seorang ibu?"

DUGH!

Ugh. Jongin mengaduh pelan saat tangan cantik Baekhyun melayang dan mendarat tepat di puncak kepalanya. Satu buah pukulan yang penuh dengan kepalsuan cinta untuk sebuah penghinaan atas jati diri seorang pria. Baekhyun pikir Jongin pantas mendapatkan itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian Jongin hanya tertawa. Melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang mengeram marah. Itu sangat lucu dan manis. Seharusnya ia bisa mencuri satu cubitan di pipi tirus itu sebelum ia sadar bahwa ini akan mengakibatkan hal yang lebih fatal.

" tangan seorang pria akan menjadi hangat ketika ia menggenggam tangan orang yang ia cintai."

Eh.

Tidak ada yang bicara atas penjelasan Baekhyun ini. Tawa puas Jongin menguap dengan aneh. Meninggalkan mulutnya yang terbuka dan pandangan matanya yang menatap Baekhyun kosong. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu. Kalimat sederhana yang terucap dengan terlalu tulus dan serius. Ia tidak bisa menemukan lelucon disana. Tidak pada kata-kata yang mengalun lancar atau ekspresi tegang milik Baekhyun. Wajah hyung itu sangat dingin. Tenang. Memelas. Membuat nafas Jongin tercekat.

" apa itu berarti kau mencintaiku? Tanganmu benar-benar hangat."

Jongin masih sempat tertawa ketika menemukan kesadaran dirinya. Senyum kecil yang ia kulum pelan, menunjukan bahwa ia tidak menganggap hal ini seserius harapan Baekhyun. Ah, ini bukan lagi lelucon Jongin. Tidak kah kau melihat betapa Baekhyun menginginkan kejujuranmu?

Baekhyun tidak merasa perlu menjawab kesimpulan Jongin yang lebih terdengar seperti godaan itu. Ia tahu ini tidak akan berakhir dengan benar. Selalu, hanya akan menjadi gurauan-gurauan lain yang membuat pembicaraan ini akan terlupakan dengan sendirinya. Semua rasa cinta itu, hanya akan tertelan lagi ketika hampir keluar dari tenggorokan. Ia akan terjebak lagi dalam fantasi hatinya kepada Jongin yang membingungkan.

Pertemanan dan persaudaraan antara ia dan Jongin tidak lagi sehat. Tidak lagi tulus. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Baekhyun baru menyadari akhir-akhir ini. Ia sudah tidak menganggap Jongin layaknya adik yang harus ia urus. Namun lebih dari itu. Ia memilki Kim Joonmyeon,Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun untuk hubungan bernama _hyung-dongsaeng_. Tapi Kim Jongin, bolehkah ia menyebutnya cinta? Ketika kau menginginkan orang itu jadi milikmu seutuhnya. Baekhyun akan senang saat semua orang berpelukan dan bersentuhan. Karena itu terlihat manis dan bagus. Tapi Kim Jongin, kadang-kadang ia akan merasa cemburu ketika dia melakukan-nya dengan Oh Sehun atau orang lain.

Tidak. Baekhyun bukan seorang posesif yang bertemu dengan pria lemah penyakitan yang perlu dijaga. Bukan jenis perhatian yang diselimuti rasa kasihan seperti itu. Bukan lagi rasa ingin melindungi. Karena tentu saja terlihat dari penampilan-nya jika Jongin adalah pemuda kuat dan sedikit urakan dengan beberapa sisi _adorable_ yang _sexy_. Perasaan-nya, lebih egois dan liar daripada itu. Baekhyun tidak hanya sekedar ingin menjadi malaikat penjaga si anak kurang ajar, tapi juga mengklaim. Mendominasi.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin sendu. Namun ia juga tersenyum tulus.

" seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ya, seperti itu. Aku… mencintaimu. Bukan lagi seperti rasa cintamu pada Oh Sehun, atau temanmu yang lain. Tapi rasa cinta yang lain. Yang membuatku gila hanya dengan memikirkanmu. Yang membuatku sesak nafas ketika kau dekat dengan mereka atau gadis-gadis itu. Yang ketika tanganku menghangat ketika menyentuh tanganmu. Yang seperti itu. Kau paham?" Baekhyun melepas satu tangan-nya dan tersenyum lebih lebar ketika ia membelai kepala Jongin penuh sayang. Merapikan satu-satu helai rambut hitam yang terasa sejuk dan lembut menggelitik jemarinya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana mulut Jongin terbuka dengan lucu atas pernyataan cinta itu.

" huft… kau membuatku takut hyung. Jangan bercanda dengan aneh, ini tidak lucu." segera Jongin menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun dari atas kepalanya. Sedikit ia risih, walaupun juga nyaman. Namun sisi rasionalnya berkata ia harus berhati-hati. Dan ia lebih menuruti itu daripada menikmatinya.

" kau yang membuatku takut Jongin. Kau berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh yang pintar. Lebih dari berbahaya itu terasa menyakitkan untukku."

" bodoh yang pintar? Apa maksudmu?" Jongin menyeringai gugup. Ah, semudah itukah ia dibaca?

" jangan lagi. Tolong. Jangan berpura-pura lagi. Jangan bersikap seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa namun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tahu ini membingungkan untukmu. Tapi kau cukup pandai untuk menyadari bahwa ini tidak lagi lelucon aneh. Kau tahu itu Jongin. Kau memahaminya dengan baik."

Baekhyun mendesah malas. Ia melepas pegangan tangan-nya dan bangkit duduk dengan perlahan-lahan. Mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Jongin.

Hembus angin datang lagi. Menelusup pada hati mereka berdua sembunyi-sembunyi. Rasanya begitu dingin dan beku. Membuat Baekhyun ataupun Jongin sulit bicara.

Ini tidak semudah yang diduga Baekhyun. Ini tidak seperti fanfiksi atau roman yang pernah ia baca. Dimana seorang pria menyatakan perasaan-nya pada pria lain. Semua mudah ketika kau bilang 'aku mencintaimu'. Kemudian pria lain itu akan menjawab manis dengan wajah tersipu. Atau ketika seorang pria mengatakan perasaan-nya pada seorang gadis. Hal yang paling buruk mungkin hanya penolakan. Karena cinta dikonsep memang sesedarhana itu. Tapi yang sedang dihadapi Baekhyun adalah sebuah jenis cerita lain. Dimana ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada seorang pria lain.

Ia tidak ingin dibenci Jongin, sungguh. Tapi ia tidak bisa hidup dalam kebimbangan selamanya. Ia tidak sanggup menyimpan dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang kakak yang diam-diam mencintai adiknya. Itu jenis cinta yang menggelikan dan bodoh. Baekhyun adalah pria. Ia akan mengorbankan segalanya demi ego dan naluri yang ia yakini.

" kau mencintaiku?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih sambil menerawang langit malam yan gelap.

Satu gerombol awan mendung berarak menutupi sinar pucat rembulan. Membawa sebuah perasaan kelu dan khawatir pemuda itu. Bulan yang tertutup selalu mengabarkan hal buruk. Ini adalah satu hal yang ia pahami dari sejumlah buku dan film yang ia pernah ketahui.

Jongin menggeliat resah dalam rebahnya. Niat awalnya untuk tidur terbang tersapu bersama angin. Membuat ia tidak lagi tertarik mengarungi alam mimpi. Semua terlalu kacau untuk sanggup bahkan hanya untuk memejamkan mata. Pikiran-nya mulai berkecamuk. Ia menggigit bibirnya takut. Selalu, Baekhyun selalu berhasil membawanya kembali ke topik ini. Maka ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain terjun ke dalam pusaran inti dan ujung dari segala kesemrawutan hubungan mereka. Memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun, Jongin mendesah. Membuang hembus angin dingin yang membekukan hatinya.

' _kau mencintaiku?' _

Jongin mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam hati. Menjadikan itu seperti duri kecil yang menusuk-nusuk pikiran-nya. Sungguh, ia juga telah memikirkan ini berulang kali. Semacam soal ujian yang begitu mudah tapi membingungkan. Jongin tidak pernah menemukan jawaban-nya.

" apa yang kau rasakan pada ku hingga kau berpikir kau mencintaiku? Tidakkah kau merasa mungkin kau terlalu menyanyangiku?" Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Baekhyun. Wajah lelahnya begitu damai dalam posisi ini. Begitu menikmati bahu yang terasa empuk dan kokoh.

" kau benar-benar bodoh atau tidak mendengar, ha? Aku sudah bilang jika aku memikirkanmu sampai gila!" Baekhyun sedikit membentak. Ia merasa kesal tiba-tiba. Panik atas perasaan-nya yang tidak kunjung mendapat kepastian juga frustasi pada sikap Jongin yang terlalu berhati-hati dan tertutup. Semua ini membuatnya semakin sinting. Jongin selalu membuatnya seperti itu.

Pria yang lebih muda mendesah lelah. Ia sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saja ia memaklumi Baekhyun yang mulai emosional. Bahkan mungkin seharusnya dia memang kesal. Itu sangat manusiawi dan normal.

Jongin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari semua perhatian Baekhyun yang berbeda selama ini. Segala pengertian dan caranya menghadapi Jongin sudah menunjukan dengan jelas atas perasaan yang Baekhyun ungkapkan sekarang. Semua orang sudah tahu. Bahkan Oh Sehun sering menyinggung ini. Hanya Jongin yang selalu menutup telinga dan menganggap ulah Baekhyun hanya sikap biasa seorang _hyung_ kepada _dongsaengnya_. Ia tahu, tapi ia menutup mata.

Bukan tentang Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya ragu. Hal lain. Hal lain yang membuat Jongin jadi seorang pengecut yang jahat. Hal lain yang orang-orang bilang, normal.

" maafkan aku hyung."

" maaf? Untuk apa?" Baekhyun menoleh bingung. Ada senyum ejekan di bibir tipisnya yang memucat karena dingin.

" maaf untuk membuatmu gila."

Baekhyun hampir menebak kalimat itu andai saja ia tidak berangan terlalu manis. Ia ingat jika Jongin itu juga memililki sisi dingin dan cuek dalam dirinya. Ia bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang terasa menyakitkan dan lucu disaat bersamaan.

Ia menghela nafas lelah lagi. Merasakan dingin-nya angin menjadi nyeri dihatinya. Bibir tipis Baekhyun yang telah memucat sepenuhnya semakin menggigil. Namun itu malah membuatnya teringat Jongin. Anak itu tidak memakai pakaian tebal sejak tadi. Betapa ia pasti lebih kedinginan darinya. Ia melirik Jongin yang menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya. Tampak begitu rapuh, namun egois. Ia hanya tersenyum miris dan mengecup puncak kepala Jongin pelan. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin pemuda yang lebih kuat dari yang ia bayangkan. Jongin terbiasa keluyuran hingga pagi, lalu tidur sepanjang hari. Jongin mungkin terbiasa untuk diterpa cuaca malam yang mengerikan.

" kau mungkin tidak bodoh. Mungkin kau malah terlalu pintar. Ah, bagaimana jika kubuat sederhana?" Baekhyun berdecak atas ide yang baru saja terlintas diotaknya. Ia tersenyum. Menatap Jongin lekat sekaligus berbahaya.

Jongin hanya mengernyit. Menanti setiap solusi yang sepertinya bagus itu.

" aku terjebak dalam sebuah sumur. Kau ada ditepinya dan melihatku. Aku memanggilmu. Tidak untuk meminta keluar, tapi mengajakmu untuk terjun kebawah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jongin menatap nanar senyum miring Baekhyun. Analogi itu sederhana. Namun ia tahu sedalam apa artinya itu.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu kejam dengan memilih sumur untuk mengumpamakan dirinya. Karena semua ini, seperti sumur yang gelap dan dingin.

Jongin adalah orang yang rasional. Orang yang normal. Straight. Atau apapun itu. ia adalah orang-orang dipermukaan yang egois dan acuh. Disinari matahari dan ditiup angin yang segar. Sedang apa yang Baekhyun tawarkan adalah sumur yang sempit dengan dasar begitu dalam dan gelap. Matahari tidak akan sanggup menembus akhirnya. Jongin berada ditepi sumur itu. Menatap Baekhyun lama. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak ingin diselamatkan dari sana. Di sisi lain bahwa hyung-nya terus memanggil Jongin untuk masuk dan mencicipi ajaibnya dunia bawah. Dunia baru yang tidak pernah Jongin ketahui atau ingin ia pahami sebelumnya. Negeri yang kecil dan terpencil. Yang gelap dan begitu dibenci orang-orang permukaan.

Cinta itu. Seperti itu.

Orang-orang permukaan adalah dunia. Dan negeri bawah adalah apa yang mereka sebut tidak normal.

Jongin hanyalah makhluk angkuh yang bermain di tepi sumur. Seharusnya ia bersikap tegas dengan pergi. Tapi ia terlalu nyaman berada disana. Menikmati gelegak air jernih yang menyentuh ujung jemari kakinya yang menggantung. Begitu segar dan menyenangkan. Ia menikmati cinta dan perhatian itu, tapi ia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Jongin hanya ingin menyentuh sedikit sejuknya air tanah tanpa bermaksud untuk terjun kedalamnya.

Egois? Jongin sudah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah makhluk permukaan yang angkuh.

" satu dari semua pertanyaan yang tidak kau jawab. Kali ini saja. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat sederhana. Terucap dengan penuh pengharapan dari kedua manik mata coklat Baekhyun. Tidak ada cengiran nakal atau senyum tulus pada bibir pucat itu. Bukan pula sungutan sebal, hanya tatapan sunyi yang tidak dapat Jongin mengerti. Begitu dalam dan dingin. Entah mengapa, tapi hati Jongin berdesir sakit. Kecewa pada akal sehatnya yang terus saja sombong atas perasaan itu. Jongin sangat kesal, terlebih untuk menyakiti Baekhyun. Seseorang yang diam-diam telah menepuk cintanya.

Ia mendesah. Lelah dan sakit. Sakit menyakiti dia. Dia yang menanti dalam cinta dan kesabaran yang hampir mencapai ujungnya. Ia yang telah mungkin kepayahan dan berniat untuk berhenti memanggilnya.

" jika aku masuk kesana, apa aku akan mati?"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit yang masih mendung. Mengalihkan ikatan mata mereka dari pertemuan yang mencanggungkan. Itu lebih baik daripada ia terus menelisik keresahan dalam mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Mulai memahami alasan Jongin atas semua kebingungan ini dari pertanyaan yang begitu polos dan jujur. Jongin ketakutan, dan itu wajar.

" orang-orang akan menganggapmu mati. Tapi tergantung kau bisa berenang dengan baik atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun."

Jongin menoleh sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Bukan tentang Baekhyun yang bersikap layaknya pria brengsek yang lepas dari tanggungjawab. Namun lebih kepada resiko itu sendiri yang harus ia hadapi. Jongin sangat yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan sedingin itu dengan melepasnya dan tenggelam, ia tahu jika hyung-nya akan tetap menolongnya apapun yang terjadi. Sesulit apapun. Sesakit apapun.

Resiko itu, ia faham kesulitan yang akan mereka terima. Celaan, hinaan, nasaehat agama, segala sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat ia berpikir untuk menyerah dan kembali. Jongin belum siap untuk itu. Menghadapi dunia yang menganggapnya mati. Memilih cinta yang rumit atas segala tantangan dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya lekat. Tatapan sunyi itu perlahan-lahan memudar berganti menjadi lebih lembut. Ada senyum tulus dalam bibir tipis pemuda cantik itu. Sesuatu yang menjadi penentram sekaligus _alarm_ kebakaran dalam hati Jongin. Lebih dari keraguan dan ketidaksiapan apapun yang saat ini ia rasakan, ia tidak siap saat Baekhyun yang menyerah dengan senyum sebijak itu. Ia tidak siap menyakiti orang yang ia cintai dan menutup lembaran malam ini dalam ketidak pastian lagi. Ia tahu, ini menyakiti Baekhyun. Terlalu menyakitinya.

" kurasa aku mulai egois dan memaksa. Maafkan aku Jongin."

Benar. Itu adalah kata-kata yang paling menakutkan untuk Jongin sekarang. Tatapan sendu yang dalam itu adalah bumerang yang membuat ia tercekat dalam kediaman. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa itu semengerikan ini.

Baekhyun menyerah untuknya?

Hanya ada kesunyian lain saat Baekhyun merengkuh bahu kokoh Jongin yang terasa rapuh sekarang.

" kadang-kadang, beberapa hal itu lebih sederhana ketika kau menjalaninya daripada kau membayangkan-nya. Hum, jangan salah paham. Maksudku bukan tentang aku dan kau. Tapi tentang apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan tentangku. Saat kau bicara tidak, jangan merasa bahwa itu akan mengakhiri semua ini. Semua yang biasa, yang sering kita jalani, akan tetap seperti itu. Bagiku penolakan bukan awal dari sebuah kebencian. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membencimu karena hal ini, apapun yang kau katakan. Karena untukku, apa yang saat ini kita bicarakan bukankah pengikat. Hanya… ketegasan. Bagaimana pun kita tetap laki-laki bukan? Kita terlahir dengan sifat egois itu. Aku tidak butuh kejelasan layaknya seorang wanita, karena bahkan cinta itu adalah hal rumit dan tidak benar-benar pasti. Tidak ada kejelasan yang hakiki." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk nafasnya yang hampir habis. Ia merengkuh bahu Jongin semakin erat. Merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh beraroma pinus itu untuk menenangkan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

" hyung…" Jongin akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Baekhyun buru-buru menatap Jongin tajam sekaligus sendu, meminta anak itu diam.

" jangan mengatakan apapun sampai aku menyelesaikan-nya. Biarkan aku bernafas sedikit lagi." Baekhyun menutup matanya lelah. Saat Jongin setuju untuk menjaga kesunyian untuk-nya, ia diam-diam tersenyum. Merasa aneh sendiri ketika ia bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat bijaksana tentang cinta.

Bukan. Ini bukan folosofi kedewasaan. Ini bendera putih. Tanda bahwa ia menyerah.

Untuk Kim Jongin. Ia menyerah untuk cinta itu.

" jawaban yang hyung tunggu bukan untuk memisahkan atau mengikat kita. Aku hanya ingin membangun batas dalam hubungan dan kedekatan ini. Saat aku bersamamu, bukan sebuah tindakan beralas harapan. Ia benar-benar kasih sayang yang tulus. Entah sebagai saudara atau pecinta. Kurasa itu sama saja. Tetap, aku akan mencintaimu. Dalam bentuk apapun."

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun katakan lagi. Tenggorokan-nya terasa ngilu dan sakit.

Sinar bulan yang mengintip dari celah awan memyiram wajah Baekhyun perlahan. Tidak ada cahaya terang, hanya keremangan samar-samar yang mampu membahasi hati Baekhyun dengan ketenangan. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Melepaskan beban berat dalam hatinya.

Segala kerelaan, semua yang sedang ia coba bangun untuk hati yang telah berserak itu.

Jongin semakin diam. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengakui betapa tulus dan indah kata-kata Baekhyun. Semua itu terdengar cantik dan puitis untuknya, sekaligus menyendihkan. Seperti lagu-lagu ballad yang selalu ia dengarkan. Sesuatu yang manis, tapi menyakitinya. Ia hanya mampu meraih pinggang kecil sang hyung, lalu bersandar dengan nyaman dibahunya.

" jika…" Jongin membuka suaranya yang pelan. Menggantung kata itu dengan penuh keraguan, ia tidak bisa yakin bahwa ia ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya memaksa untuk menerangkan semuanya. Menyakiti, tidak. Apa yang ingin ia katakan tidak untuk menyakiti Baekhyun. Sekalipun hal itu yang pasti akan terjadi. Tapi terus diam dan berpura-pura, itu tidak lagi menyakiti. Namun membunuh Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan. Ia menghela nafas, menahan nyeri yang menjalari tenggorokan-nya.

" jika, aku terjun kedalam sumur yang gelap itu, mungkin benar aku tidak akan mati. Kau akan ada disana. Menangkapku, lalu kita berenang bersama. Tapi kau tahu bahwa, aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku hanya makhluk permukaan yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara berenang. Aku tidak sanggup untuk kedua orangtuaku, untuk kehidupanku. Lebih dari apapun, aku takut pada aturan yang telah mengikat kita saat kita pergi ke gereja. Aku takut ketika air itu masuk ke paru-paruku, hingga aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bertahan dan ingin mati saja. Harapan-harapan, yang tidak sanggup aku janjikan padamu, seandainya kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih, aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu lebih jauh. Hanya disini, sampai disini. Seharusnya kau berhenti percaya padaku dan pergi. Aku, mungkin tidak cukup mencintaimu. Sebanyak yang kau lakukan padaku."

Jongin berhenti ketika suaranya semakin serak dan pelan. Semakin terbata dan menggelikan. Ia merasa tidak cukup atas penjelasan itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa semakin ia banyak bicara, ia akan semakin jengah. Tidak ada kekalahan, kekecewaan, ataupun kesedihan yang ingin di dengar lama-lama. Semakin mereka mencoba menguatkan diri, rasa sakit itu semakin terasa memalukan. Maka ia diam. Mencukupi atas keterangan itu. Kejujuran itu yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat Jongin lega atas dirinya sendiri.

Katakan saja Jongin pengecut, pecundang. Mungkin memang demikian keadaaan-nya. Ia memang sampah yang menyebalkan. Jongin bukan orang yang cukup baik untuk Baekhyun. Ia bukan pria yang cukup pantas untuk menjalani cinta yang terhormat dan agung itu. Ia hanya manusia permukaan, yang disinari matahari dan diterpa angin segar. Jongin, hanya takut tenggelam.

Harum mint segar, ketika Baekhyun mengecup surai lembut Kim Jongin. Kecupan yang terasa kasar dan basah, saat bibir tipis nan pucat itu bergetar diatas helai hitam sang adik. Baekhyun ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Seorang laki-laki tidak menangis ketika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia dilahirkan untuk setegar itu. Lagipula, ia telah menyiapkan diri untuk ini semua. Ia telah bersiap untuk terluka, meminum racun dari cintanya. Baekhyun menutup mata, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma Jongin. Setidaknya, untuk penawar itu. untuk racun yang telah dengan sukarela ia luruhkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Di dalam rengkuhan hangat seseorang, Jongin terdiam. Ia menangis, namun tidak depan wajahnya. Hanya hatinya yang terus berbisik kata 'maaf'berulang kali. Benar, ia mungkin terlihat egois dan dingin dengan wajah sedatar itu. Katakan saja demikian. Walaupun sebenarnya, tidak setegas itu. Jongin hanya mencoba untuk tidak terlihat menyesal. Penyesalan membuat harga dirinya jatuh. membuat Jongin semakin hina dan tidak berguna. Membuat ia semakin tidak pantas untuk mendapat cinta dari Baekhyun.

Maka dari itu, atas segala kekecewaan yang telah ia tawarkan, Jongin akan bersikap layaknya laki-laki dewasa. Layaknya pria terhormat. Seperti pelakon handal. Tidak ada tangis berurai airmata. Karena tangis itu, seharusnya bukan untuk cinta. Cinta yang sedemikian tulus dan agung.

.

.

.

End


End file.
